


Red Power

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre persuades Selyse towards her God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Power

'Embrace His light.' _I'm embracing you, isn't it enough. You're my light now._ Her delicate hands were so strong, those thin fingers will let bruises all over my body.

All I wanted was help. Help for Shireen, help for my marriage, but the only help I got was for myself. And as it turns out, that was the help I needed the most.

There was freedom in her affection, I could touch her, I could kiss her, I could give back the pleasure she gave me. At each kiss, I bit her lips, sucked on it, as rough as I always wanted.

'You need to accept His light, Selyse'

'If I say that I already accept it, will you stop talking inside my mouth?' I'll take the fact that she just pushed me towards my bed as a yes.

Her red gown was gone first, I wanted to see her before she took a peak at me and gave up like my husband. Her smooth skin was like marble, there were caramel rings on her round breasts, making it so easy for my mouth to find its way to them.

'Selyse!' never before has my name been spoken in such tones, and it felt as good as sinking my teeth in her tender flesh.

Being on top was empowering, the way she squirmed under me was delicious. Her head rolled back, the white of her eyes was there with the red, her hips bucked on mine, the control was all mine, for she had none.

'Selyse. Selyse. Selyse.' long red talons griped the bed sheets in a wild trance. She calmed down, pulling me to her, snuggling on me and that was good enough.

I will accept her god, for He gave me power.


End file.
